The Approach of Darkness
by DvuS
Summary: *Ch 4 up* I am so very sorry for the delay for those people reading it I will try to update quicker from now on. Andromeda and her crew work to find a way to destroy the enemies flagship whilst Dylan tries to learn who the real mastermind is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story everything belongs to someone else either Tribune or anyone else with which Andromeda is associated. I also use lots of references to Mythology.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N: Ok now that's out of the way this is the Third story in my series the first one being   
One Mistake Is All That's Needed. The second one is Actions, In-Actions and Consequences.  
This story picks up immediately after the second one.  
  
On Board Andromeda.  
  
"High Guard? What do you mean the Avatar is High Guard?" Beka exclaimed  
  
"Because he gave me enough information and the right clearance codes from back in the days of the commonwealth. Also Commonwealth Avatars are programmed to be able to recognize another Commonwealth Avatar when they see them. And there is no way to fake that kind of recognition." Screen Andromeda replied hoping that they wouldn't require any more of an explanation.  
  
"Oh... If you're sure?"  
  
"Yes Beka I am very sure"  
  
"Well ok then. Harper what can you determine from viewing the schematics of the other vessel?"  
  
"Well Boss, the first thing I have to say is that the Commonwealth sure knew how to make powerful vessels. This beast of a thing would rip Andromeda apart as though she was nothing and we wouldn't even scratch it" Harper said  
  
"Hmmm... Well that's not good."  
  
"That's the understatement of the year boss. I say we go back to Sintii and get the chin heads to help us come up with a game plan"  
  
"Good Idea. Ok people lets go back and give all the information we can and find out what they want us to do." Beka said as she prepared the ship for slipstream.  
  
Sometime Later Still on Andromeda  
  
Rommie was walking through the corridors of herself, just wondering and thinking. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realise the part of the ship she was located in was uncomfortably close to Dylan's old quarters. She stopped and looked around as if trying to come to a decision, she then steeled herself and walked towards his quarters. She arrived at the door took a deep breath and stepped through the threshold.  
  
She looked around the familiar room taking in all the items and remembering everything about him. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to just think about Dylan without remembering his death. She decided to go through his service record as a way of coming to terms with everything. She frowned when she realized that some of the items she couldn't access "Andromeda" she called out  
  
"Yes Rommie?" Andromeda replied as she appeared before her avatar  
  
"Why can't I access all of the information about Dylan's past?" The android queried  
  
"What particular information are you after?" The hologram questioned  
  
"Everything about his life and achievements"  
  
"Why would you be looking into all of that stuff now?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to go over it all. You know as a way of remembering him."  
  
"Oh. Well for some reason I haven't been able to access that information either, I will have to work on it and get back to you" the hologram lied, she couldn't let anyone see that information until Dylan came back.  
  
"Ok. Thanks. Well I guess I will just be going then" Rommie said as she took one last look at the room. She was almost at the door when a call from the hologram brought her attention back towards her  
  
"Rommie you have to stop beating yourself up about his death. It wasn't your fault" Andromeda started  
  
"Yes it was. It was my fault he left here, if I hadn't of gotten friendly with that other Android none of this would have happened."  
  
"But I doubt it was entirely your fault, I'm sure there is a logical explanation for what transpired on that Drift"  
  
"Yeah well if there is I would really like to know... Not that it changes the fact that Dylan is still dead" Rommie sobbed "I'll never get the chance to make it up to him, or to get his forgiveness. And if I can't get his forgiveness how am I supposed to get yours... Or my own?"  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure he would have forgiven you in time... As will I" Andromeda replied before winking out.  
  
"Thank you sis." Rommie said quietly before leaving the room. Andromeda's main Intelligence watched the scene unfold silently from a VDU in the corner. 'There Dylan see I kept my promise' she thought as she switched off. Now all they had to do was figure out a way to save the New Commonwealth. 


	2. Chapter 2

I Apologize to all the people that are reading this story as to the shortness of these chapters. these are mainly just to bring everyone upto date and get things started. I promise they will get longer.  
  
===============================================================================  
  
Same Time on Vedrans Vengeance  
  
"How did they get away?" Asked an irate Loki  
  
"I don't know Sir" VDU Dylan replied  
  
"Maybe they suspected something, I mean the way you talked to them must have put them on edge. And they are not stupid" Android Dylan said. Loki turned to look at him  
  
"Maybe you are right. Oh well it doesn't matter anyway we have more important things to do." "You Helmsman" Loki said pointing to the man at the slipstream controls.  
  
"Yes Master?"  
  
"Set course to our shipyards. It is time to introduce Dylan to his brothers"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
Dylan turned to look at Loki as he lounged on his throne "Brothers? What are you talking about?"  
Loki looked at him and Dylan had the feeling that Loki was laughing at him when he replied  
  
"You don't honestly think you are the only ship in our fleet do you? How odd" the amusement clearly evident in his voice. "You are not the only ship but you are by far the most powerful."  
  
"If I may ask Master" Dylan paused awaiting for a confirmation that he could, Loki nodded "how many vessels do you have in your fleet exactly?"  
  
"Oh don't worry Dylan. You'll find out soon enough" Loki replied as the ship entered slipstream.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
"How much longer helmsman?" Loki asked  
  
"Only a few more minutes Master"  
  
"Good. Ship tell your android self to get up to command now"  
  
"Yes Master" a few minutes later Android Dylan entered command  
  
"You called for me Master?" He inquired  
  
"Yes I did. I thought you might like to see the size of the fleet you will be helping me command" Loki waved his arm towards the view screen indicating that is where Dylan should look. Dylan turned to look at the screen just as the ship exited slip stream, and what he saw out there floored him. Dylan gasped as he accessed the scans of the system. There were well over 6000 ships of all different sizes sitting out there orbiting what appeared to be a few old High Guard supply stations built together.  
  
"How... When... Where did you get this many ships? I haven't seen a space fleet this size since the time of the Commonwealth" Dylan asked  
  
"Oh we have been at this a very, very long time. This was not the last minute operation that you might have thought it was. However we did have to push the schedule up a bit since your arrival in our time. You see we have to stop this New Commonwealth of yours before it becomes a serious threat."  
  
"Master the captains of the other vessels signal they are ready to proceed" the comms officer said  
  
"Very well let us begin the campaign" Loki said  
  
"Begin? Haven't we already started?" Dylan asked  
  
"Of course not. Like I said before the reason for the destruction of those drifts was merely to make sure you would follow orders. Any extra effects are just bonuses."  
  
"Oh... Well where are we headed then if I may ask?"  
  
"We are going somewhere I know you are looking forward to visiting."  
  
"And where exactly would that be?"  
  
"To the one place that is a more serious threat then your New Commonwealth at the moment"  
  
"Where would that be?" Dylan asked starting to get frustrated  
  
"Don't you ever take that tone with me again Dylan! I can run this ship very well without an Android Avatar if I have to" Loki said in a deceptively quiet voice that exuded venom  
  
"I Apologize Master. It won't happen again" Dylan said as he looked down  
  
"Good. Now in answer to your question we are headed towards the Drago-Kazov Empire. It's time to test this fleet of mine out on a decent opponent." Loki laughed as multiple slip points opened and the ships entered in formation. 'Lord help them' thought Dylan as he too entered the slip point heading towards what would most likely be a very bloody and destructive war. 


	3. Chapter 3

Two Days later aboard Andromeda  
  
They had been orbiting Sintii for the past few days and they hadn't been informed yet as to what the next mission they were to undertake was. Beka and Rommie were chatting in command, Rommie having come out of her bad mood thanks to her Main AI and the little talk they all had. Rommie stopped midway through her sentence and turned towards the forward display screens where the main AI had appeared.  
  
"I have just intercepted a very disturbing piece of news I think we should gather everyone in command and watch this."  
  
"Ok Andromeda. Tyr, Harper, Trance get your butts up to command pronto" Beka called out over the ship wide intercom. It was not really a very big surprise to see Trance walking through the door seconds after the call was completed  
  
"What's going on?" she asked  
  
"I don't know Andromeda has intercepted a message that she says was important we just have to wait for Tyr and Harper to arrive"  
  
"Oh ok then" Trance said as she moved towards the gunners console which after the battle with the Derivas had become her favourite area on the ship other then Hydroponics. A few minutes later Tyr and Harper arrived on command  
  
"So what's up Boss? The chin heads finally give us something to do?" Harper asked as he came to stand next to Beka.  
  
"I don't know Andromeda wouldn't tell me"  
  
"Well now that you are all here I will play the message and you will see what was disturbing"  
  
"... This is Fleet Marshall William Ataturk of the Drago-Kazsov sending a message out to all other Nietzscheans of my pride. We are under attack by a vast fleet under the command of someone who calls himself Loki. They struck without any provocation and completely destroyed Enga's Redoubt and what few surviving ships we have are making a break for the nearest friendly colony. They have weapons far stronger then any I have ever seen and they have the numbers to match. My fellow Nietzscheans we must come together and fight side by side to overcome this horrible foe. I call upon you my brothers and sisters let us unite and show the galaxy the true meaning of being a Nietzschean..."  
  
"The message continues on with more and more calling out to all fellow Nietzscheans Prides asking them to join with the Drago-Kazsov, among other things but I don't think we really need to see that. The point is it looks like Loki is following through with his promise isn't he?"  
  
"It would appear that way, Andromeda when did you intercept this message?"  
  
"About 5mins before I informed you why?"  
  
"Can you check the date on the recording to show how long ago it was actually sent?"  
  
"Checking... According to the time stamp on the recording this message was sent 2 days ago. This doesn't make any sense."  
  
"What doesn't?" Trance asked  
  
"Well if this message was sent 2 days ago from Enga's Redoubt it would have only taken about 12hours to reach here and yet I didn't intercept it for another 36hours almost."  
  
"Well maybe it wasn't meant to be transmitted to this system at all," Tyr said  
  
"True it might not have been." Andromeda replied  
  
"Rommie what direction or co-ordinates did it come from?"  
  
"No this can definitely not be right" Andromeda replied after checking  
  
"What now?" Beka asked  
  
"The message was transmitted from Sintii. Someone on is a member of the Drago-Kazsov pride. Which means the commonwealth has a spy at the very center of its power base." Andromeda replied grimly. 


	4. Chapter 4

Same Time Vedrans Vengeance  
  
". I call upon you my brothers and sisters let us unite and show the galaxy the true meaning of being a Nietzschean..."  
  
The VDU turned off at Loki's instructions at this point in the transmission; he turned to look at his communications officer  
  
"How did this message get out I thought I told you to block all communications going out of the system?"  
  
"I don't know master I promise it will never happen again," the communications officer pleaded with him  
  
"You are right about that. Guards you know what to do" Loki signalled to the guards that were stationed on the bridge with a wave of his hands towards the now cowering ex-communications officer. The guards moved over swiftly and dragged the screaming officer from the bridge, his screams could be heard for a little while longer before those on the bridge could hear a pulse pistol blast followed by silence. Dylan watched all this with the ships internal sensors and it just strengthened his resolve to fight his programming and try to put an end to this monstrous person. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot to respond to Loki's query of the weapons status  
  
"Weapons at 80 percent full it will require 2 hours to replace all of the spent ammunition."  
  
"Excellent now set course..." Loki didn't complete the sentence as his eyes took on a far away look almost like he was holding a conversation with someone far away. At the same time Dylan detected an increase in particle wave transmissions directed at the bridge. Before he had time to properly analyse the readings they had gone and Loki had turned back to him "Change of plans people I will map out a slip route and I want you to get us to the destination as soon as possible. Ship keep an eye out for anymore transmissions of any type directed towards us, I am expecting a call"  
  
"Yes Master" the bridge crew responded  
  
"Yes Sir" Dylan responded while watching the co-ordinates that Loki had input. After the input was complete he noticed that they looked familiar but couldn't quite remember where he had seen them before.  
  
"Very good carry on." Loki said before turning and leaving the bridge.  
  
Three Days Later  
  
They had been travelling for almost three days with no sign of any other ship friend or foe. And all the planets they had come in scanning range of appeared barren and lifeless. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary Dylan allowed himself some time to think back over the events of the past few days. Just after setting out on this little tour Dylan had received an encrypted message directed for Loki's eyes only, of course him being the ship was able to watch as the message was played and what he witnessed disturbed him greatly  
  
Flashback  
  
"Master you have an incoming transmission labelled extremely important and for your eyes only" AI Dylan reported directly to Loki's quarters  
  
"Good put it through here and engage Privacy mode" Loki commanded as he moved over to the VDU to watch the message  
  
"Yes Sir" Dylan replied, "The message is on your console Privacy Mode engaged" with the click of sound signifying that the speaker had been turned off. Although that was not the case as Dylan was still watching and listening to everything happening in the room.  
  
"Master it appears that I am not the only person here with an ulterior motive. Someone here received the message the Nietzschean Fleet Marshall sent. The only reason I know about it is because the Andromeda Ascendant intercepted it as it was being re-transmitted, then brought it to the attention of the Triumvere's office and the War Council. I am awaiting further instructions as how to proceed. Hel Out"  
  
Dylan watched as Loki sat lost in thought pondering what his next move should be. When Dylan heard it, it sent a shiver down his spine  
  
"Hel get orders for the Andromeda to look for the spy from the Nietzscheans and when they find them get the Andromeda to lead a task force to the location of the remaining fleet. But also let me know the co-ordinates for the fleet and we will send them a little surprise that way we can kill two birds with one stone. Loki Out"  
  
End Flashback  
  
All of a sudden his instruments went haywire and he detected multiple vessels just reaching long range scanning range. Dylan was about to power up weapons and countermeasures when Loki walked onto the bridge  
  
"Don't worry ship we are expected," he said  
  
"Yes sir" Dylan replied waiting for the vessel to come closer so he could get a proper reading of them and when they did he wished that he didn't. The vessels coming towards them that they were meeting were Magog Swarm Ships. 


End file.
